epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Zelda vs Athena. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
yeeee, first female vs female since Marth vs Joan of Arc. Really love this match-up, too. :D I like how both female vs female battles of mine so far were ones I came up with myself. xD Just goes to show you how uncreative you guys all are. >:( jk luv u <3 'Titular damsel in distress of her series and wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Princess Zelda, and goddess of wisdom and war strategy, Athena, battle it out in a match between warriors of Wisdom.' Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsS3K1csEJA Battle (Starts at 0:08) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Athena:' (0:18) You dare challenge a goddess? I should have your head! I'm a patron to all heroes! Your hero leaves you for dead! Zeus' favorite, I'm ancient! Face it, Peach's rip-off is just basic! You had a more interesting character back when you were 8-bit! I'm a goddess, you should know! Go ahead and grip your light bow! Trying to get with every Link? Even Aphrodite's less of a hoe! (Ohhh!) Always on the sidelines, your people are weak and fruitless! My people paved the path of philosophy! You're gonna lose this! Built a Parthenon of rhymes, got a temple to my name! Higher than Din, Nayru, and Farore, always getting that praise! Triforce of Wisdom, yet you rely on a fairy boy for freedom? Call this The Wind Waker, 'cause my flow drowns your whole kingdom! 'Zelda:' (0:47) Minerva Mink wants to try and best me in a duel? Your overshadowed by your siblings, while I rule Hyrule! I flow like a Zora and hit harder than a Goron. Desecrate you so bad, you'll want to turn me into a Gorgon! I'm spitting hot Din's Fire and killing Sauron-wannabes, While you're busy fightin' Poseidon and offering your people trees! Paved the path of philosophy? That's an exaggeration, please. I mean, the only one anyone even knows is Socrates! You were born into an incestuous family, always surrounded by rape, Killed your best friend, bribed Paris, and could never even find a mate! My epithet for you is a flat-personalitied goat. Born from your dad's forehead when it was cut open? Gross. 'Athena:' (1:17) Excuse me, Princess, did I say you could speak? Make like Link and go mute, or at least turn back into Sheik. Got your name in the title, but it's never your legend. Screw you over like your timeline and leave you a spirit again. I've aided Greek heroes alike, from Jason to Perseus, Heracles, Cadmus, and even Odysseus! You're busy getting kidnapped, while I'm out on the line of duty! You were even more likable when you were Sleeping Beauty!! 'Zelda:' (1:36) Sorry, I didn't mean to enrage this Cuccoo, Who falsely takes credit for the things her people do. I'm fly like pegasi, you know you can't deny, I'm powerful, unstoppable, kick you right into the Twilight! I hold the Triforce of Wisdom, I guard it with my life, And embodied within me is a force of golden light. I suggest you return to the rubble of your temple, While I collect the tears you leave behind for my light vessel. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES-''' '''VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYYYY!!!! Poll Who won? Athena Zelda Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Hints for this battle explained: Brains against brains, but still pick up a sword. - Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom, while Zelda is the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Athena is also the Goddess of War Strategy, while Zelda was seen holding a rapier in Twilight Princess and used a rapier in Hyrule Warriors. From the start to the end of the alphabet. - A''thena, ''Z''elda. ''A character from an actual Epic Rap Battles of History. Athena Owls? - Owls were a sort of symbol for Athena, and Zelda's father in Skyward Sword, Gaepora, bears a striking resemblence to Kaepora Gaebora. Trivia *This is the first solely female vs female battle. While Marth vs Joan of Arc had Lucina rapping against Joan of Arc, Marth was used with the intention of it seeming like the actual Marth and Marth as a disguise is meant to be male, so the battle was more male and female vs female. #logic Category:Blog posts